Question: Simplify the expression. $(-5q+3)(q-2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-5q+3}$ onto the ${q}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {q}({-5q+3}) + {-2}({-5q+3})$ Then distribute the ${q}.$ $ = ({q} \times {-5q}) + ({q} \times {3}) + {-2}({-5q+3})$ $ = -5q^{2} + 3q + {-2}({-5q+3})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = -5q^{2} + 3q + ({-2} \times {-5q}) + ({-2} \times {3})$ $ = -5q^{2} + 3q + 10q - 6$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -5q^{2} + 13q - 6$